


Triple-dip double-dog dare

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dare, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: "Come on, Red, it's just Superman."





	Triple-dip double-dog dare

**Author's Note:**

> For Teland.

Jason's grin is infuriating. "Come on, Red, it's just Superman."

"Just Superman!" If Tim raises his eyebrows any higher, he's going to lose the mask entirely.

"Sure." Jason pats Tim's shoulder. "He's kinda like a normal guy. If you forget the flying part."

"But -- but -- Green, I just *can't* -- kiss him."

"You have no balls."

Tim snorts. "Demonstrably false."

"Then kiss him."

"But --"

Jason backs up out of immediate range. "Kiss him or you can't blow me tonight."

It shouldn't be a threat. "But *Green*--"

"No smoochie, no sucky."

Tim closes his eyes. "Sometimes I hate you."

Clark clears his throat from right behind Jason. "Good evening, Robins."

"Oh," Jason says. "Bye!" He jumps off the roof.

"Traitor!" Tim yells after him, shaking his fist. Then he looks at Clark and goes as bland as he can manage. "Um. He has a crush on you."

Clark smiles. Doesn't smirk. It's got to be a superpower, really. "I couldn't help overhearing, at this range."

"He's displacing his affections by pretending they belong to me, and not to him," Tim says.

Clark's smile isn't actually condescending. Proof he's spent a lot of time with Robins, maybe. "I see."

"But they don't. Because. I. I'm sure you're very nice and all, but --" Tim blushes. "I'm not really --"

"He's only on the next roof over."

"Yes but Batman is --"

Clark puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I can refuse to participate in this game if you'd prefer."

"I --"

Clark -- Superman -- Clark -- goes down on one knee. Which is kind of goofy but means he's eye to eye with Tim.

"He'd just impugn my masculinity some more," Tim says, and kisses him abruptly.

It might be kind of -- well, not romantic, but at least more like a full-on kiss, if Superman didn't start snickering in the middle. He tousles Tim's hair when Tim pulls away and says, "Just remind him who's still wearing panties. You'll be fine."

Tim can feel himself blushing, still, but he lived, and he did the dare, and Jason's just going to have to deal with not being one-up. Today. "Thanks, Superman."

"It's Clark to you, Robin." He very nearly dimples at Tim, then takes off.

"You may have won the battle," Jason says in Tim's comm, "but you will not win the war."

"We'll see," Tim says.

"What's the next challenge? Steal Canary's tights? Goose Wonder Woman?"

"I'm still thinking," Tim says. "But I'll let you know."


End file.
